(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and in detail, relates to an LCD without display quality deterioration when increasing transmittance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and displays images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in an LC layer that determines orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD may have light weight and thin formation thereof are easily obtained while it has a drawback in that side visibility is lower than front visibility, and liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods of various types have been developed to solve the drawback. To realize a wide viewing angle, an LCD having field generating electrodes on one substrate has been spotlighted.
In the LCD, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
In a case of the liquid crystal molecules disposed at an end portion of the cutout and a portion where stem portions of the cutouts extending in different directions meet, an inclination direction of the liquid crystal molecules is irregular by an influence of the fringe fields generated by the end portion of the cutout and the portion where stem portions of the cutouts extending in different directions meet. Accordingly, in the end portion of the cutout and the center portion where the stem portions of the cutouts extending in different directions meet, a method of differentiating an angle of a longitudinal reference line from an angle between the center portion of the cutout and the longitudinal reference line has been proposed to prevent the irregular movement of the liquid crystal molecules.